Beating Heart
by Stripes93
Summary: For weeks Lovino has been plagued by this strange feeling when ever by his brother; his heart would begin to beat uncontrollably, his stomach would start to roll, and he would begin to sweat. He hasn't a clue what's wrong with him. T for Lovi's mouth.


Lovino stared down at the sleeping form of his brother, watching his chest rise and fall gently with each calm breath and soft utter of 've' like a snore. The older Italian lifted a hesitant hand to brush away a stray lock that fell on his _fratello's_ sleeping face but then bit his lip and drew away. Pushing the sheets off of himself, Lovino silently rose from the bed, taking care not to disturb Feliciano as he made his way out the shared room and down the stairs.

'_Fuck, what is wrong with me_?' He thought, placing a hand to his naked stomach that rolled and tumbled violently. For weeks now this feeling had over taken him; his heart fluttering rapidly, his stomach doing back flips, hands clammy and shaking. At first like any rational person he figured he was just getting sick but then took notice that his symptoms only bothered to appear when he was in the presence of his brother. He hadn't a clue why though! He had never felt this way before when around him only...only when they had finally reunited.

He remembered that day clearly as he was sure Feliciano did. At that exact moment everything just seemed to fall into place; it was one of those rare moments when Lovino showed how much he had truly missed his _fratello_. The two embraced in a way that Lovino was sure was a bit too intimate than he liked to admit but at that moment he didn't care. At that moment him and Feliciano were finally unified, finally together like they had always wanted. In a moment of pure happiness and passion Feliciano had smashed their lips together and that's when that feeling had taken over.

His heart pounding in his chest, his hands shaking as he wrapped his arms around him, his stomach flipping and rolling around; he hadn't understood the feeling then and he still didn't now. He had allowed Feliciano to kiss him, to knot his fingers through his hair and slid his tongue into his mouth, to be close to his brother anyway possibly. They had both felt it, that undeniable urge to-for lack of a better word-_merge. _To be together until they were just one Italy.

The kiss went no further than that though, just a simple, passionate kiss. The two had broken apart, clutching at each other as though they were to be separated once again if they let go. But they had and for the oddest of reasons Lovino felt as though they never should have. He had shared many kisses before, with beautiful women, Antonio on occasion-if just to get the idiot to shut up-and a few chaste kisses with other family but none had felt quiet like that kiss. None had left him weak kneed and the desire to never leave his brother's side.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" He repeated as he entered the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine, hopefully to calm his rolling stomach. Taking a seat at the table, the brunette took a sip, relishing the flavor of the red wine and the coolness as it washed down his throat into his stomach. It did help but only minimally. Lovino sighed and closed his eyes, taking another sip and began to let his mind wander, away from his pounding heart and his sweating hands and to the image of his little brother, peacefully asleep in bed.

Lovino smiled softly, imagining the way Feliciano's eyelids would flutter gently while he dreamed, his little curl bouncing while he tossed and turned, or soft lips upturning in a gentle smile. Lovi lingered on that thought, his brothers lips. Always soft and moist when giving Lovino a kiss on the cheek, always smiling despite the stupid things he may have done or said, and those rare occasions when he would get a little angry and they would form a little frown that Lovino would just want to kiss away-

"What the hell?" He whispered into the night, eyes shooting open. Did he really just think that? "K-kiss?" He touched his lips gently with his fingers then glided his tongue over them. He thought over that for a moment before the realization hit him: He wanted to kiss his brother again. And not just when he was angry but any time; when he was happy, when he was sad, or crying, or just needed to be comforted and let him know that someone was there for him. He wanted to wrap his arms around Feliciano and kiss him like they had long ago; with such passion it would put Antonio and all that he stood for to shame!

"B-but why?" He whispered, wine now forgotten. What in the world would posses him to think that way about his brother? His little brother who was always around, always giving him kisses on the cheeks, showering him affection and hugs and love!

And there it went again. He could feel his stomach rolling around and his heart practically trying to beat its way out of his chest. None of this made sense! Feliciano was his little brother! Why would just the thought of him send his body into a frenzy like this? It wasn't like he was..."Fuck!"

"What is it, _fratello_?" Lovino whirled around quickly, hand smashing into the wine glass that went shattering over the floor. He stared wide eyed at Feliciano who stood before him, rubbing his eyes sleepily, not a spec of clothing on him as both brothers were prone to sleeping naked. Lovino's eyes raked over Feliciano's lithe body, noting the way his shoulders slumped foreword, his head lolled to the side gently, and the way his lips parted in a yawn, his tongue snaking out to wet them.

_Th-thump Th-thumpTh-thumpTh-thump_-"No!" With out hesitation the older Italian hoped up from his seat and ran out the kitchen, not sparing a moments glance for his confused brother who called out after him. '_No, no, no_!' He finally began to put it together, after so long he finally knew! That rolling in his stomach, that thumping in his heart, his legs and hands shaking anytime Feliciano was near! He felt so stupid for not realizing it soon! '_I'm in love...with my little brother_!'

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes, Lovino you are! Isn't he just adorable when he's clueless to his own feelings? I was my own inspiration to this story but it turned out a little different than I planed. It was originally going to be him denying his feelings towards Feli-like I've been doing recently for my best friend-but somehow it turned out to him not even knowing he felt that way. I kind of liked this better. It's a lot less angsty! ^^ Anyways, tell me what you think my friends! ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_

_P.S: For anyone who's waiting for an update on my other story 'My Hero' I apologize profusely. I am getting major writers block getting this next chapter together but I have been writing when inspiration strikes! Forgive me. T.T_


End file.
